1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vise or clamping device and more particularly to adjustable features relating thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A limitation of presently known vises is that sometimes it is desirable to clamp an uneven piece between the jaws or it may be desirable to clamp a work piece off center between the jaws. In such an instance, uneven forces are applied to the jaws and they have a tendency to spring. Another limitation is that the movable one of the vise jaws will raise up under some circumstances during clamping.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.